Revenge in the Morning
by Sila-kun
Summary: When Duo pushes is luck to far on a dare, revenge takes his most prized possesion away. How will he ever deal?


Revenge in the Morning  
  
Written by: Sila Plot designer: Lessa  
  
Warnings: uh.. there really aren't any. This story is for people who want a brief escape from hard-core stories without morals. Hehehehe  
  
Rating: G  
  
One-Shot  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Sila. And Greer is off limits too.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"You're serious? You're actually stupid enough to dare me to do that?" Sila raised an eyebrow at the girl standing in front of her.  
  
Relena smirked back at her. "You're not trying to get out of it now are you?" she crossed her arms giving the dark-haired girl a friendly malicious look.  
  
Sila smiled sweetly. "Of course not. But I wouldn't dream of doing that without permission."  
  
Relena copied Sila's smile becoming somewhat taunting. "After you."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Hysterical laughter. A cause worthy enough for one 'perfect soldier' and one very talented fighting clown to reduce themselves to eaves dropping.  
  
Inside the room Relena and Sila worriedly watched their friend, Greer. Greer had lost her ability to stand. She was kneeling on the wooded floor...laughing. Laughing so hard that tears had sprung to her eyes and were now spilling down her flushed cheeks. Occasionally, she would look up at Sila, attempt speech, and fail miserably. All in all, Sila was getting highly annoyed. She was about to put an end to this exasperating behavior, by force, when Greer sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You've got my full approval." Greer told them once she had gotten herself under control again. She turned to Relena and grinned devilishly. "On the condition that I get to watch." She beamed, obviously proud at herself.  
  
Relena's face brightened, Sila's paled.  
  
Greer turned to Sila. "In fact, I hope you are able to out flirt Duo. Serves him right."  
  
There was a gasp at the door and a sharp intake of breath from the air vent.  
  
Sila was to distraught to notice. Greer was trying to keep from bursting into another frenzied fit of laughter. And Relena was to caught up in the plan.  
  
While the person in the air vent was counting ways this dare could backfire, the one at the door had vengeance in mind.  
  
"Hmmm..." he thought to himself. "I can finally get back at Sila for leaving her daggers where the stage knives were suppose to be." The very happy clown made his way to the garage to find Duo.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Trowa found the braided nuisance working with Quatra on some car they had salvaged. "Hey Duo. I've got some information for you."  
  
Duo didn't look up from the parts he was working on, but he gave a slight frown. "You aren't going to charge me again for it are ya?"  
  
Trowa gave a small barely noticeable smile. "No, it's on the house this time."  
  
Duo straightened and leaned back against the car. He looked over at Trowa. "Well, if it's free..."  
  
"Relena had just dared Sila to..." he didn't get a chance to finish. He saw Quatra start paying attention, but Duo interrupted.  
  
"These are always good." Duo's indigo eyes light up with mischief. "Where's the dare taking place? I remember last time when Relena dared Sila to make Heero laugh while Relena got a picture. I've still got it."  
  
When Duo stopped for breath Trowa took his chance. "The dare takes place here." Quatra and Duo gave him confused looks. "Duo, the dare is that she has to out flirt you."  
  
"What?!" Quatra gaped openly.  
  
"I overheard Relena and Sila asking Greer's permission."  
  
Duo started to laugh. "Great now I can be prepared for it. Hey Quatra, can you give me some pointers?"  
  
Glancing over at Duo, Quatra nodded slowly. "Sure, and I hope it teaches her a lesson..."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Hey Greer, you wouldn't be able to give me a little advice now would you?" Sila asked as the walked toward the garage.  
  
"Sure." Greer agreed readily. "Especially since I made a bet with Relena..."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Why do you want me to go again?" Wufie questioned Heero in shock.  
  
"For Duo's protection." Heero voiced simply.  
  
"You're right, he's not good enough to die at her hands." Especially since she beat me in our little sparring session. Wufei thought to himself.  
  
"I don't think she'd kill him if she lost." Heero said as they headed for the garage. "She'd be more likely to maim him instead."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
It was down to this. Sila and Duo faced each other. After flirting shamelessly with each other for nearly an hour, while six sets of eyes watched from their vantage points, both were extremely tired of beating around the bush. It was time for the big guns.  
  
Duo started it all. He pulled Sila to him, trapping him with his arms secured at the small of her back. A big no-no Quatra had told him. "What do you say we forget this place and go off by ourselves?" he murmured while he nuzzled her neck. She tensed. Yes! He was getting to her.  
  
Lessa pulled back slightly as much as he would allow at least. "Sounds good to me." She replied as she stroked his chestnut hair. A dangerous action from what Greer had told her. She decided to add another offense that made Duo's eyes smolder. She smiled coyly at the effect her action at brought to the young man holding her. She had leaned on him forcing him to carry her weight.  
  
Duo caught his breath. He was going to lose it soon. There was one thing that Quatra said he had never tried, and never would as long as he wanted to live. Using all his courage Duo dipped down low. Supporting all her weight was no real burden, but it some how angered him. Praying for mercy he did the first thing that comes to mind while you're holding an extremely attractive female. He closed his eyes picturing Greer and...enjoyed it. 'Hey. She's no Greer, but she was one heck of a kisser.'  
  
Sila was frozen in shock. There weren't any 'fireworks', but she liked it. A lot. She had defiantly not expected that.  
  
Than Duo made his fatal mistake. 'Well,' he reasoned, 'if she's this good at a plain kiss, I wonder...'  
  
Pain. Extreme pain. We're talking agony. All Duo's thoughts stopped for his brain to register what was happening. Then he was flying. Through the air. He was stopped by something hard. A wall maybe.  
  
When consciousness returned the first thing he heard was Sila's ranting.  
  
"Let me go, Heero! That was disgusting! Don't you touch me, justice boy! I'm going to tear his limbs off! I'm not ever talking to you again, Quatra, keep your distance! I'm going to be sick! You have one twisted since of humor, Trowa, what I did was and accident , stop laughing already! He'll wish he was dead by the time I'm through with him!" her raving threats and insults flew between the other pilots and himself. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Sila's Prussian blue eyes were clouded in blind rage. Heero was trying to hold her back while Wufei attempted to help him only to be forced back at Sila's unrestrained thrashing. Quatra was trying desperately to placate her with little success. And every one else was laughing their heads off.  
  
Something than dawned on Duo.  
  
"I won." He grinned happily at Relena, who was nearest him.  
  
Sila growled, standing stalk still. Heero released her warily.  
  
"I won." He repeated as he danced out of the suddenly quiet room. Everyone followed the prancing idiot wondering what he was going to do. Except Sila who was shaking with unmatchable anger.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"So," Relena caught Heero's arm as he was walking towards the kitchen, and started to match his unhurried paces. "Want to bet Sila gets even?"  
  
"I won't take that risk." He replied. "Of course she will."  
  
"I think she'll do something next week, bide her time." Relena stated with confidence.  
  
"No, she'll do it tonight. She's really angry."  
  
"It's a bet then."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"I won." Duo told the empty, dark room. "I'll have to be very careful around her for a few weeks, but I won." With his self-esteem boost for the night done he fell into a restful sleep.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Sila, what are you doing?" Sally was watching Sila go around the small storage house picking up various items along the way, and was now going through a thing of sedatives.  
  
Sila growled.  
  
'Great.' Sally thought to herself. 'She's acting like her brother.' She was tempted to just leave, but there was one thing she had to know. "What happened?"  
  
Sila stopped short. "It...was...wrong..." her eyes flashed at the memory.  
  
"What was?"  
  
Sila lowered her voice in disgust. "He frenched kissed me." She mumbled.  
  
"What? That's it." Sally started to laugh.  
  
Sila actually started to blush. "It was enough." She said indignantly, then left. It was disgusting.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
There he was. Her prey. She smiled sadistically. She injected the sedative in the vein of the right arm and then set about her things for this revenge.  
  
Once Duo was in position she took one of her tools and... "snikt.."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Relena was eating breakfast when Duo first came in, still half-asleep. The first thing she thought was that she had lost her bet.  
  
All conversation stopped when Duo entered. The last awake as usual. Everyone was there. Except Sila who had said she had a small errand to run. Half way through his breakfast Duo stopped as he realized that everyone was gawking at him.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Is there something on my face?" When Greer offered him her compact he took it curiously.  
  
Sila walked in just in time.  
  
"Aaarrrgghhh. Noooo..." Duo stared at his reflection in disbelief.  
  
Sila grinned cheerfully. She sat in a vacant chair and began cutting coupons from the newspaper like nothing was wrong. "Snikt...snikt...snikt..." Duo winced each time the twin blades were brought together.  
  
He charged at Sila, getting right into her calm face. "Give it back!" He ordered.  
  
Sila eyed him dully, brought the scissors up between them, and ominously snapped them shut. He retreated a few steps and repeated his previous request. "Give it to me."  
  
Sila stared at him a bit longer, than shrugged helplessly. "I can't."  
  
"What?" he asked, paling.  
  
"I just gave it to these people who make wigs for kids with leukemia."  
  
"Actually, Duo, I like it." Relena patted Duo on the shoulder confidently.  
  
"I agree," Sally came to the other side of Duo. "It looks better this way."  
  
Sila smiled at him. Not a nasty or malicious smile, but a friendly one. "It looks just like it always did, minus one braid. I bet it feels a lot better too. Lighter. And now those small-minded people won't stare at you when you walk down the street. Plus, we can save a little more on shampoo, between you, me, and Relena those bottles just weren't lasting long enough." She chuckled at the longstanding joke between them.  
  
Duo felt better, there was just one more thing... "Greer..."  
  
An: Done. Hope you enjoyed. I think this was the only G rated story I have ever wrote. My older sister originally wrote this story, but she was to busy to type it so she gave it to me to do as I wished. I modified it a bit and changed a few characters, but it's basically the same. R/R 


End file.
